Harmonic Airbender Master
by the.avatar.universe
Summary: Several years have passed and Kai is the first Harmonic airbender to become a master. Everyone is proud of him, especially Jinora, his beloved girlfriend. Though this should be a time of celebration, Kai feels overwhelmed by the ceremony. Jinora senses this and tries her best to help Kai enjoy his ceremony. They end up learning that their true freedom is with each other.


**Author's Notes: **Hello all! So this is my first fanfic that I have ever posted. This is a tale where Kai and Jinora lose their virginity to each other. I've tried to make this story as canon as possible, but since Book 4 is not yet finished some things are just speculation! This is definitely an Older!Kainora fic, where both of our favorited airbenders are over 18. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>This was it. Kai was so nervous he felt that the instant Master Tenzin will lift his hood, he'll pass out. He wasn't too sure about what the words coming out of the master's mouth were but they definitely were all positive ones for once. He caught the very last bit of Master Tenzin's speech, "And now let us anoint the first ever Harmonic Airbending Master, Kai." He could sense the moment was coming soon, he could smell the sandalwood incense and hear the wind chimes around the chamber, for he has done this ceremony twice before, for Jinora and Ikki respectively. Tenzin lifted his unfastened the robe and it fluttered to the ground, letting his pale blue tattoos on his arms show. He stood tall, almost as tall as his sifu, and took in the view. He felt oddly bare as he could feel the wind hit is bald head.<p>

This moment was absolutely surreal. Kai could see so many familiar faces amongst the crowd, and Bolin's howling alone could make any human lose their hearing. He was also not prepared for a hug from Tenzin; after the initial shock, Kai warmly hugged him back. While in the embrace Kai's eyes wandered to the eyes that have enticed him all the way back in the Earth Kingdom so many seasons ago. Jinora. It was due to her Kai was even standing here, mid embrace with a man who probably hated him as much as he cared for him.

Finally letting him go, after what seemed like an eternity to Kai, Master Tenzin said, "Congratulations Master Kai you have officially started a new chapter in your life." With a softening of his usual rigid and formal demeanor Tenzin added, "You are very special Kai, from all the airbenders who could have joined the air nation, you were the first one! Albeit, you were only trying to run away from the cops." _Of course he __**had**__ to add that in, _Kai thought. "Anyhow," Tenzin continued, looking Kai in the eye, "I am very proud of you. You have embraced our culture and elevated our people, and I am proud to share being part of the Air Nation with you." Tenzin ended, with a genuine smile on his face.

"W-wow, umm thanks Master Tenzin. I am proud to be part of the Air Nation too," Kai stammered out, with is hand subconsciously going to the back of his head to scratch is hair (as he's done many times before when nervous or uncomfortable) just to find himself stroking his tattoo. To his relief —or terror— Bolin just knocked Tenzin out of the way and locked Kai in a suffocating embrace.

"You did it lil' bro, you're a master! Oh I can't even tell you how amazing it is!" Bolin hugged Kai even tighter and started his overdramatic sobbing again. Though Bolin had extensive military training through his stint with Kuvira's army, his antics were still rowdy as ever.

"Thanks big bro, but I CAN'T BREATHE!" Kai exclaimed, but it had gone to waste given that Bolin's howling concealed any sound that Kai might have been able to make. Nevertheless Kai tried again, "Bolin. Can't. Breathe." Still, Bolin just continued with his antics.

Finally Mako came over and literally had to threaten to burn Bolin in order to peel him off Kai. Mako, who was always a man of limited words, just looked at Kai and gave him his nod of approval, which Kai reciprocated. He wished everyone would be as simple as Mako at this moment, but that clearly wasn't the case.

Now, Meelo flew over Kai's head while yelling his congratulations and Ikki just squealed and gave him a big hug, saying a lot of high pitched words that Kai couldn't quite make out. He just smiled, said his thanks, and nodded. This process continued on for what seemed like hours to Kai after a ton of people both from the Air Temple and those affiliated with the Avatar came by to congratulate Kai.

As the crowd started to dwindle, Kai saw his opportunity to finally get off the stage. On his way out, he ran into Otaku, who told him there was going to be a feast held in his honor later that evening. This really made Kai felt weird. He remembers when there was a time he didn't even eat every day, and now, a feast, an absolute waste of food, all for him. _This is insane! _Kai thought.

Just as he was about to leave the chamber, he felt someone stop him. He turned around and saw Korra and Asami, both smiling at him."Congratulations Kai, its great to see the Air Nation in traditional garb again," Asami exclaimed, while giving Kai a quick hug.

"Thanks! Not that the cool air suits you designed weren't effective, but it sure does feel, well, _freeing_," Kai replied with a smile. He then looked over at Korra, who gave him a knowing look, sensing that he wanted to leave.

"Just go," Korra said. "I've been to enough events held 'in my honor' to know that people care a lot less about who you are, and more about your title." She put a reassuring arm on his shoulder and continued, "I know it can be overwhelming, but everyone does mean well, Master Kai," she added with a smirk. Kai was forever grateful to Korra for persuading Tenzin to take him in, and after she healed up from the metal poisoning and dealt with the Earth Kingdom catastrophe, she acquired a very keen sense of knowing just what to say to people.

"Thanks Korra. Thanks for understanding. Thanks for everything," Kai humbly added.

"No problem kiddo. Just make sure you come back before people notice you're gone."

Kai nodded and just left. He took the back exit, grabbed air staff by the door and flew off. It's been so long since Kai actually flew using a glider, and his thoughts reeled back to the first time Jinora taught him how to use one. Kai really didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment except for Jinora, who hadn't had a chance to speak to him yet. Unbeknownst to him, Jinora has been wanting to do the same thing. She had been weaving in and out of people trying to find him. Jinora was extremely excited and proud of him. Just like Korra predicted, they did share a special connection. Almost everyone knew they were dating, and people wanted to get a glimpse of them together as a couple, the first couple consisting of two airbending masters in over a century. However, no matter how hard she searched, she couldn't locate him in the vast crowd. She's helped make all the preparations for the ceremony and was so occupied, that she couldn't even spare a moment to congratulate her star pupil.

Meanwhile, Kai flew out to the bison barn, to visit his bison Lefty. Typically those of the air nation get to choose their bison early spring, but in Kai's case, Lefty chose him. Over the past several years he has grown to be bigger than any other bison in the barn. Kai brought over some hay for him and the other bisons. They all gladly starting munching on their treat. As a habit, Kai always talks to Lefty, something about the way the eyes stare knowingly back at him when he talks just allows him to open up.

"So Lefty, I'm a Master now," Kai starts to ramble. "I mean, its just so weird, everyone just calls me Master Kai now, as if I'm a lifetime older or something!" Lefty gives an audible grunt, and Kai just continues, "I don't know if I'll be good enough. I don't know if I'll just disappoint everyone and not be as good of a master as a real airbender."

"But Kai, you are a _real _airbender!" Kai knows that distinct voice of liquid honey belongs to none other than Jinora. He turns around and sees her astral projection. "Come, the feast is about to start and people will notice that you're not here. Also, we can talk more once the feast is done." Jinora ends with a smile, flicking away. Kai rubs Lefty's arrowhead and takes off on his glider, back to the mess hall. Though he didn't want to interact with anyone else, he wanted nothing more than just to talk to Jinora. As he made his way to his usual seat, Tenzin asked him to remain standing and share a few words. Kai was a bit awestruck but looked down to his right where Jinora was seated. She just smiled back at him with her big brown orbs. That was all Kai needed.

He cleared his throat and the room silenced as he began, "Umm hello everyone, T-thanks for coming. It err means a lot to me, to everyone here at the air temple for the support. I guess, now that I've got these blue things all over me," Kai motioned to his tattoos, "everyone expects me to, umm I don't know, be different or something. I just don't get it." He could start feeling a bunch of confused eyes and hushed murmurs around him.

Thankfully, Tenzin interjected, "Okay everybody, let us all enjoy this magnificent feast!" And with that there was the loud clamor of utensils against plates. Kai, who usually had a ravenous appetite, ate almost nothing. He didn't even touch his egg custard pie, which was his favorite. He ate in complete silence and walked away when he thought no one was looking.

Jinora obviously noticed this. She could tell something was really bothering Kai and she wanted to do whatever she could in order to help him enjoy this day. She knew Kai's past wasn't the best, but he'd never let it get in the way. She remembers the first time she offered him help in airbending all the way to last night, when she projected herself into his room, making sure he was asleep resting for the big day. Somewhere in between all that, she's garnered some pretty romantic feelings for Kai. He always knew how to make her laugh and how to help her have fun. Jinora excused herself from the table and grabbed her staff. Once she got out, she started flying toward to dormitories, where she felt Kai might be. Before even reaching the building, she notices Kai walking on the pathway, air staff in hand. Jinora flies down to start walking with him.

Kai can feel a gust of wind behind him as Jinora came by his side. "Hey what's up? Where you going?" Jinora inquired. Kai answered, "I don't really know."

"How come you're walking, and not flying?"

"To be honest, I don't really trust myself with flying right now."

"What! Were you thinking of leaving the temple?"

"I… no…I mean —"

"How could you even think of that? After all that we've done for you!" In a smaller voice, she added, "After all _I've _done for you?" They had stopped walking all together. Kai, now a solid seven inches taller than Jinora, took a few steps closer toward her. Her hair has grown out, past her shoulders. Unlike past female masters though, Jinora has kept the her hairstyle intact, where her girlish sidebun was still present. As Kai moved in front of her, he affectionately brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You," he started "are the reason for me staying all of these years. Even when Sifu Tenzin was pushing me up the walls, you knew how to calm me down. It was you who was able to make the history and culture of the Air Nation so appealing, and exciting to learn. I've learned to appreciate both through you." With that last sentence, he cupped her face, and moved even closer. Kai always marvels at how pretty she has become, With her nice curved lips, beautiful porcelain skin, cute button nose and gorgeous big brown eyes. Kai could feel himself just staring into her eyes.

Jinora was doing the same thing, staring back at Kai's brilliant emerald eyes. She moved even closer to him; she was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face, feel his body heat radiate into tilting her face up, she could feel Kai's lips envelop hers. It was magic. It was her bliss. She could feel the truth of his words through the kiss. One of his hands moved from her face to her waist while she snaked her arms around his neck, their actions bringing them closer still.

After just breathing each other in, Jinora and Kai broke apart, hearing voices in the distance. Though they have kissed before, it has only been in private, and never in such a public place given that Tenzin would probably eat Kai's head off for touching his daughter like that. Both red in the face, realizing what they did was pretty stupid, Jinora suggested, "Why don't we go to your room? Its closer than mine. We can talk some more and well…" Her voice trailed off and she started to stare at the ground, her face furiously blushing. Kai thought Jinora's innocence was so endearing. Even at eighteen, she had trouble saying the word 'kissing.' It was one of the many things Kai liked about her. Giving a light chuckle and nod, they walked the remainder of the way to Kai's room in companionable silence.

Once they got there Kai sat at the end of his bed motioning Jinora to sit beside him. At that point, Jinora hung by the entrance a little longer that usual, then walked in closing the door behind her, locking it even. This was new. When they met up in her room (which was a more common occurrence than this one) not only was her door unlocked but also there was small crack left open. Jinora took slow, light steps toward when Kai motioned for her to sit and sat down. Finally, looking at his face she said, "Okay, so now you can tell me really why you are feeling like this. I remember when we were younger, after I got my master tattoos, you were so excited to get yours, and now you want to just leave? It just doesn't add up." A little wrinkle formed in the middle of her brows to show her confusion.

Kai realized that he was going to have to try really hard to explain his feelings without hurting a deep breath, he began. "Listen Jin, it's not that I don't appreciate what I have, I understand that I'm very lucky. For crying out loud, I probably would have been in jail by now, or dead even. I guess, especially with all this added attention at the ceremony, it made me question why me? I mean, I've never been loved before so why should I have people give a crap about me now?" Kai finished his little explication, consciously avoiding eye contact with Jinora the entire time. Now chancing a glance, he wished he kept looking at the bedsheets — she looked livid.

"Are you kidding me? When you were younger you said airbending chose you for a reason. And now, you aren't enjoying your master ceremony because you feel too loved? Because someone gives a crap about you?"

"Hey you don't know what its like Jin, you've always been loved, always been perfect."

Now getting off the bed, Jinora starts pacing back and forth in the small room. Face still clearly expressing her frustration she continued with her tirade. "Well, we didn't have to take you in Kai, we could have left you to go to jail! Korra didn't have to vouch for you, you know. And we here at the air temple didn't have to teach you anything, we didn't have to give you food to eat or a room to stay in. You didn't have learn airbender culture. I didn't have to give you private lessons in everything! I didn't have to give a crap about you! I didn't have to love you!' Jinora came to a halt from all her pacing, glaring at Kai.

Kai got up from the bed and walked to Jinora, taking her hands and entwining them with his. Looking down at her he tentatively asked, "Do you really love me Jin?"

Jinora made her eyes meet up with his and she replied earnestly, in a completely different tone that the last time she spoke, "Of course Kai, I really do."

Without being able to stop the goofy grin threatening to spill on his face, Kai replied, "Good, because I love you too Jinora. You know that I've loved you for a long time. Like I've said before, _you _are the reason I'm here right now."

Jinora stared at the boy, no _man, _she loves. He looked different without his signature hair, but she was sure it would be back in no time. Kai's shoulders had broadened and arms had gained more definition, none of this has gone unnoticed by Jinora. She was thinking of how she could have possibly helped Kai feel more appreciated and loved. She knew that when she locked the door, she hadn't meant it in the way most people would mean if they locked a door (she locked it to symbolically show Kai that he was truly free to speak with her and only her). However now, she was rethinking its purpose. Was she truly ready for that?

Kai could see Jinora was wearing her 'thinking face' as he liked to call it. And through years of experience, he knew never to interrupt Jinora during that time. He was kind of nervous to know what she was thinking but after messing up as badly as he already did, he had no intentions of saying anything. Once he could sense that the phase was coming to an end, he initiated eye contact. She looked back for another couple of seconds and then, Jinora literally threw herself at Kai.

She kissed him with vigor, nothing like the tender kiss they shared outside. This kiss had all that dormant passion Jinora was suppressing. She kept pushing her tongue further into Kai's mouth, almost challenging Kai to battle her for dominance. While their mouths danced, Jinora moved her hands from behind Kai's neck (their usual place) down to the bottom of his tunic, urging him to take it off. Finally separating their lips, Kai swiftly took off the ceremonial tunic, revealing his chiseled body to Jinora. She stared for a moment, appreciating his lean build and his eight pack. All this staring made her want to kiss him some more and so, she continued her previous onslaught.

Kai was really unsure about how to interpret Jinora's actions. It almost seemed as if she was doing it out of anger. During most of their previous kisses, Kai usually took the lead, maneuvering his mouth artistically inside Jinora's, tenderly, softly. He always tries to convey deep meaning in their kisses. In this current kiss however, Jinora was just attacking his mouth, trashing her tongue inside, barely pulling away to let him breathe. All the while, her hands have been skimming his naked chest and back while releasing tiny puffs of warm air. This action made it seem like her hands were everywhere. Her body was constantly pushing up against his, causing him to step back, again and again, until his back hit the wall with a resounding thud.

She finally backed off a little, both of them panting heavily. Though there were no words exchanged, their eyes never broke contact, and Kai could see all the love and care she had for him in her eyes. But he could also see something else, lust. Her eyes smoldered, and still, without breaking eye contact, Jinora started the process to remove her robe. She deliberately set the pace slow, working on the sash, and then peeling back each arm. As her top fell to the ground, all Kai could do was stare in amazement, for he had never seen this much of Jinora (or any other female for that matter) before. She leaned in, pushing her body, now only covered in her bindings and bottoms against Kai. She then put her hands on Kai's sides and moved her hands downward, over his pants and then cupped him _there_.

Kai's breath hitched as his body, quite instantaneously, reacted to her touch. "Jin," he sighed out. Jinora, keeping her hand in place, got on her tip toes and hotly whispered into Kai's ears, "Now it's your turn." She leaned back down and finally removed her hand from Kai's groin, starting to take his pants off.

Finally realizing what might be happening, Kai forced his brain to work and grabbed Jinora's hands gripping them like a clamp. This was not the sweet and innocent Jinora he knew, and though his body clearly had no objections to the current happenings, he had to make sure that this was something that she really wanted, and not just some spur-of-the-moment decision. Jinora looked up, once again confused.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this. I want you to enjoy today Kai."

"But Jin, please don't do something like that just for me. Just the fact that you are here, giving me company is more than enough."

"So… does this mean that you don't want to, you know… do it with me?" With that last phrase, Jinora looked extremely hurt. It still amazed Kai, that despite her actions, Jinora still had trouble saying those words. It also broke his heart to see her this saddened by his words. He had to make amends quickly.

Letting go of her wrists, he rested his hands on her shoulders and told her, "Of course not! Jin, I have wanted to 'do it' with you for a very long time, and so has every other boy around our age!" With that little quip, Jinora looked surprised. Kai continued, "I mean look at you! You are so gorgeous and talented and smart. On top of all that I am the incredibly lucky guy that gets to call you his girlfriend!" Taking a step closer and cupping her face once more he added, "And you are so precious to me. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you might not want to do."

Now removing herself from his hands and taking a step back she responds, "Kai, you didn't pressure me into doing anything. Is it that crazy that I've wanted this for a while too? And to me, this seems like the perfect time. Look, I will never pretend to understand what you've been through before you joined the Air Nation, and unlike what you've said before, I am not perfect. But this is a very special day for you, and if I can make it any better I will," she ended firmly. Softening up again and coming closer to Kai, staring into his eyes she said, "Let me show you how much I love you Kai."

Kai's resolve was slowly breaking. Though his lower regions relaxed through the talk, as Jinora inched closer and closer, especially with those mesmerizing words, he could feel a full on erection coming. Right before giving into his bodily desires, Kai remembered something very important. "Wait, Jinora," he exclaimed, "well, umm, we are not protected, and honestly, I don't know if I'll be able to pull out in time. What if I make you pregnant?"

"Don't worry about that Kai."

"Wait what do mean 'don't worry about it,' its very worrisome! We can't become parents at eighteen and nineteen!"

"That's not what I meant Kai. I'm not going to get pregnant."

"Wait why?"

"Come on Kai, my aunt is the world's greatest healer who has traveled the world and has found some of the best remedies for everything, including pregnancy. Why do you think she has no kids?"

"Oh, well how does it work?"

"I take a little potion made from a plant extract once a month and I won't be able to get pregnant."

"How long have you been taking this potion?"

"Since my eighteenth birthday." Jinora started to blush furiously. She added, "She thought it would be a good present. She brought me into her study and gave me a year's supply. I was really embarrassed at first but, I took them anyway."

Kai realized that not only did Jinora really want this, but she was prepared. Now it was his turn to blush. He looked away from her eyes and stared at the ground. "Listen Jin, I've never done this before and I don't want it to be bad. I just want to say that I hope umm that its okay."

Jinora, now putting her arms behind his neck, got on her tip toes again and sensually whispered into Kai's ears, "Well the reckless thief I know will just go by instinct, and be really good." Jinora hotly pressed kisses along Kai's jawline finally capturing his mouth. With a renewed sense of urgency she kissed Kai. This time around, his passion was also clear in the kiss, both of them pushing their tongues down as far as they could go. Jinora continued with her traveling hands releasing hot air, which Kai was beginning to enjoy immensely. Feeling a little brave, put his hand on Jinora's bare lower back, and unlike other times, kept going lower, rounding her bottom and giving it a squeeze. This action made Jinora swing her leg around, hooking it behind Kai's back. Without moving that hand, or breaking the kiss, Kai expertly propelled into the air with Jinora, and with his other hand, gave a soft blast of air to cushion his and Jinora's decent onto the bed. Breaking the kiss, Jinora exclaimed, "Nice move." Kai just gave her a cocky smirk, which caused her to chuckle.

Kai could see both love and lust in her eyes, and he finally succumbed to his body's desires, fully rigid on top of her. Jinora resumed with her previous task, and started once again, undoing Kai's pants. As he slipped out his pants, he could feel her eyes on his member, still sheathed by his underwear but clearly erect. He could see surprise and awe on her face. He decided to take it as a complement. As she looked up. Kai daringly put a hand on her binding, pausing to make sure it was okay. Jinora gave him a nod, and he slowly worked to unravel them. It was a lengthly process undoing them, but Kai was sure that it would be worth it. As he unravelled the last turn of the binding, he decided it most definitely was worth it. Under him, lying topless was his beautiful Jinora, who once again was blushing furiously. Kai took a moment to admire her round, pert breasts. He gently leans down on her, overwhelmed by the amazing feeling of her exposed chest on his exposed chest. He holds himself up with one hand and caresses her face with the other. "You are so beautiful, my Jinora. And I am so honored to have this experience with you." Jinora smiles back at him. Kai captures her smiling lips in a kiss, though this time, he continues to trail kisses down her neck. He takes the hand that was on her face and brings it down to her left breast. Over the past few years, Jinora's chest has grown noticeably and now Kai could not believe that he was holding an entire cupful of Jinora. He trailed his kisses down to her right breast, now enveloping her right nipple.

Jinora felt amazing, as all of the sensual input made her moan. She had been correct in assuming that Kai had good instincts. He teased both her nipples to tight buds, and made her feel surreal. He looked up with his smoldering green eyes as he moved downward, by her stomach. She nodded again, though not entirely sure what he was going to do. She felt him tugging on her bottoms and she helped him remove them to expedite the process.

While descending down Jinora's stomach, Kai remembered an old conversation on the streets between two of the older boys. He remembers one of them saying he 'went down' on a girl. Though he did not know what that phrase meant back then, he had a feeling he knew what it might mean now.

This time, he verbally asked Jinora while resting his hands on the sides of her underwear, "Are you sure about this Jinora?"

She looked at him with such trusting eyes as she replied, "Yes."

With that, Kai removed her underwear and stared, once again. Jinora shyly crossed one leg over the other. Though after her momentary shyness, she perked up and said, "You too," motioning to Kai's underwear. Kai just shrugged and removed his underwear as well. He could feel Jinora staring at his member again. As much as Kai wanted to immediately make love to Jinora, he wanted to explore her body a little more. Feeling a bit more confident, he grabbed her by the hips and brought her to the edge of the bed. Getting off the bed and placing his knees on the hard floor, Kai hooked his arms against Jinora's thighs and slowly pulled them apart.

Jinora supported herself with her palms on the bed as Kai pulled her legs apart. As Kai lowered to her nether regions, she couldn't help but think that the combination of his umber-toned skin and her milky white skin, along with the pale blue of their master tattoos, was one of the most aesthetically pleasing combinations she has even seen. She could feel Kai breathing her scent in, and his hot breath against her most sensitive area made her incredibly wet. She felt Kai's eyes on her face again, once again silently asking for permission. She smiles back. Now,all she could see of him was the back of his bare head and the pale blue strip down the middle. Though she knew what was coming, there was nothing that could have prepared her for the feeling of Kai's tongue working his way between her nether lips. Her breath immediately hitched and as his tongue brushed past the little nub at the apex of her center, and if it wasn't for Kai's arms wrapped around her thighs, Jinora would have crushed his head.

Kai, could sense that he hit a sensitive part when he slid his tongue over the bud at the top of her opening. His senses were entertained entirely by Jinora. Her scent enveloped his nose and his eyes had a magnificent view of her body. He could feel her quivering legs and her heat on his face. Most of all, he could taste her wonderful juices, tangy yet sweet at the same time — it was the most wonderful taste he has ever experienced. Kai figured that her reaction to what he was doing was one he should aim for, so he kept rolling his tongue over that spot. He could hear her breathing become more labored and heard an occasional moan escape from her mouth. Kai felt her legs continue to buckle with more frequency, causing him to tighten his grip on her thighs. All of her responses fueled him to lick with faster, harder movements. He wasn't quite sure if he was doing the right thing, but, he just followed his instincts.

Jinora, however, had no doubt that Kai was definitely doing the right thing. She could feel him bring her closer to _something. _She couldn't control any of her reactions —the moaning, breathing, or her legs— and it made her feel a little scared, but somehow, strangely liberated. Jinora has always thought that when her she projects herself out of her body, that is when she is most free. Now, this impending experience might change that. She felt Kai's tongue move faster and harder, though occasionally slipping a little lower and bringing the wetness higher up. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to handle it anymore, Kai did something very different than what he was doing so far.

As Kai slowed his pace down a little, he felt Jinora's eyes on him. He lustfully looked up and met her eyes, and swore that her bud became swollen, getting slightly bigger. Without breaking eye contact, he gently sucked on the bud, and slowly at first, but then started to increase pressure. She bucked her legs so hard that Kai had to strengthen his grip on them yet again. He could hear her sweet voice panting his name endlessly like a mantra. He began to switch between sucking and licking and after one final hard lick, he heard Jinora not moan, but scream his name with her head leaned back. Her legs began to spaz and Kai felt her gush her warm liquid all over his face.

All Jinora could see was white. All she could think was Kai. All she could do was shake. She definitely believed that here, with Kai, is when she feels the most untethered. After coming down from her incredible high, she saw Kai get up from the floor and sit on the bed. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him, making sure she didn't sit too close to his erection. He saw a sated look on her face, as she smiled lazily at him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and said, "Thank you Kai, that was amazing."

"Yeah, you are," was all Kai could manage. Jinora realized that she and Kai were both naked, and Kai was still rigid. She got up and looked down at Kai. He his chin glistened with her juices. Jinora blushed crimson as Kai took notice and wiped his chin with the back of his arm, smirking. He leaned up to Jinora and tenderly kissed her, while she locked her legs around her back.

The kiss seemed different to Jinora, especially the taste. She realized it was because it was not only Kai's saliva she was tasting, but also _her _juices. The thought sparked something in Jinora, wanting more from this experience. Seeing that Kai was still hard, it was clear his body wanted more too. She deepened the kiss.

Noticing the change in pace, Kai wrapped his arms around her back smoothly flipped her under him. Though he was painfully erect, he knew Jinora's comfort came before all else. He broke the kiss and asked one last time, "Jinora, we could stop here if thats what you desire."

Jinora just shook her head and replied, "No Kai what you desire and what I desire are the same thing. Make love to me Kai." She spread her legs to go on either side of Kai and lifted herself up leaning on her elbows.

Seeing Jinora this eager made Kai's member painfully twitch, and as he saw her eyes traveling down he felt his need grow even more. Though Jinora has looked down earlier that night she didn't realize how well endowed Kai was. She knew that it would be painful, but she also anticipated how good it might make her feel. She felt Kai take her chin and tilt it up to meet his face, silently asking for permission for the umpteenth time. She leaned up so that her entrance met the head of his member, bracing herself for the inevitable pain.

Kai, might not have known too much of what he was doing, but he definitely knew that he was going to hurt Jinora with what he was about to do. Gently grasping her waist, he slowly pushed in. Without even going halfway in, he could hear Jinora whimper. He stopped right where he was. He felt amazing, her warm tightness around the head was indescribable. However, his spirits dropped when he looked at Jinora; it was clear she was in pain, with tears starting to form in her the corner of her eyes. Kai, paying caution to the situation, bent down for a kiss, only moving his upper body. "I love you so much Jin," he whispered in between the kiss.

"I know Kai, I love you too," Jinora replied with a faint smile. She slowly moved around a bit seeing which position was a little more comfortable. She was a little surprised that actual tears formed in her eyes, for she had endured much greater pain when she received her tattoos. Nevertheless, she smiled and nodded as Kai gently wiped her tears with his thumb.

Putting his hands back on the side of Jinora's hips, Kai slowly pushed deeper. He could not believe the sensations he was feeling. He just kept an anchored gaze at Jinora, making sure the pain wasn't too much. Before long, he could feel his base against her nether lips. He leaned down on her, hands on either side of her on the bed, pressing his chest against hers. Kai was so close to her that he could see very feature of her face in pristine detail. He slowly pulled out about halfway, and then rolled his hips back into her. He saw her bottom lip quiver and heard a soft moan escape from them. He kept rolling his hips into her, gently, in a steady slow pace. Every time he pushed in, he could hear a tiny moan from Jinora. While making love, Kai leaned lower and started kissing Jinora's neck, her moans intensified, and caused Kai to push harder and fasten the pace a bit.

Jinora was still in shock that _all _of Kai was actually in her. She could feel his hard body against her, every muscle pushing against her slender body. She couldn't help the moans escaping her lips and when Kai swept down and started suckling on that sensitive part of her neck, she lost her control. She could feel herself getting wetter, and her moans intensifying. As a result, Kai's thrusts became quicker and deeper, and through her pleasure, she couldn't feel anymore pain. She started to lean up into every thrust meeting him halfway. She could feel the base of his member brushing against her sensitive bud, causing her walls to contract around him.

Kai could feel Jinora's enthusiasm, as she started to buck her hips upward. He was able to reach even deeper inside her and he could feel that he was coming closer and closer to absolute elation. He released his lips from her neck and straightened his back to be able to thrust even faster. Now able to see all of Jinora and he would swear he has never seen anything else more perfect. He had increased his speed so much, that she didn't need to lean upwards anymore, and so she lied back entirely, arms outward on the bed. Kai could see her hair splayed around her head, showing more of her blue arrow now that her hair wasn't obscuring it. Her face glistened with moisture as her eyes were half closed, and her little mouth open, letting out copious moans. Every thrust he sent shook her entire frame, especially her breasts. Kai boldly moved both his hands over Jinora's breasts, toying with her nipples between His forefinger and thumb, all the while keeping the intense pace up.

Jinora could feel Kai bringing her to the brink again. His face was very intense, and she could see trickles of sweat fall down his body. She felt her walls tighten around him even more. All this time, though Kai's breathing was labored, he hasn't verbalized his pleasure like Jinora. However, now, as they both were coming closer to their high's, Jinora heard Kai grunt, "You're. So. Tight." He emphasized each word with a deep hitting, hard thrust. Jinora wanted her moment to come sooner, and so she started to once again, buck her hips upward, brushing her apex against the base of Kai's member.

Kai was so close that he knew if he kept up the pace, he would be done. As a result he started to slow his pace a bit. However, Jinora refused to slow her pace, thrusting upward with the same vigor. He couldn't help but going along with the speed. Just before he let himself go, he felt Jinora's inner walls tremor, along with perhaps the loudest scream from Jinora that night. Her big brown eyes were glued to his emerald ones, and that was when he let go, climbing to the best feeling ever. He felt his seed spill into her and finally, he pulled out and rolled beside her.

Jinora could not believe that she got to experience her ultimate high not once, but twice with Kai. Though she would have to say that the second time was not only better, but longer. She was pretty exhausted and she could tell Kai was too. She turned her body toward him. He smiled at her and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies. "I love you so much Jinora," he proclaimed, while wrapping his arm around her.

"You too," Jinora breathed out. She turned in Kai's arms, snuggling closer to him and fell asleep almost immediately. Kai just smiled as he drifted into a slumber too.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jinora woke up first, finding herself in a tangle with Kai's limbs. She smiled as he could hear his soft snore. She sure could get used to this. She then remembered they we're in his room and if her dad knew that she was here…<p>

"Kai! Hurry wake up!" she exclaimed in a soft but stern voice. She just heard Kai mumble some gibberish and turn the other way. Though she didn't want to do it, she blasted Kai off the bed. She forgot that he was nude under the sheets and was momentarily distracted, looking at how his leg tattoos wrap up to his inner thighs. "Hey what was that for?" Kai groggily questioned.

"It's six in the morning Kai, if my dad found us naked here —"

"He would probably take me out the way the Earth queen went!" Kai finished, terror starting to sink in. Hurrying to find all of their clothes, Jinora and Kai haphazardly put on their ceremonial robes. Grabbing the glider from the floor Jinora hugged Kai and swooped in for a tender chaste kiss.

"You are the amazing Jin. Thank you for actually giving a crap about me for all these years" he said before he let go, seeing Jinora flying out the window

As Kai covertly made his was to the breakfast table an hour later, he was approached by Ikki. And though Kai was one hundred percent devoted to Jinora, it would be a downright lie if he didn't admit that Ikki has matured as well. She was wearing a little smirk on her Kai was being honest, this wasn't the first time he felt like Ikki was trying to come on the him "Hey Kai, next time you fuck my sister, make sure you cover her mouth. Its a surprise anyone could sleep with all that fucking moaning!" Kai just stood there with his mouth open.

"Could you say that any louder!" Kai could hear Jinora say, approaching them as well. He knew Jinora had a great distaste for Ikki's uncouth language, and though Ikki knew this as well, she always liked to irk Jinora as much as she could.

Jinora couldn't believe that she was so loud that Ikki was able to hear her. " Wait, if you were able to hear me, you must have been in the boy's dormitories too!" Jinora exclaimed.

" Well big sis, at least I had the decency and control not to wake anyone up." Ikki said, chuckling at Kai and Jinora's awestruck expressions. Jinora knew that her sister was a bit more open to these things but she still never expected her younger sister to have more experience to her.

Coming closer to Jinora she said, "By the way I was the one who told Auntie Kya to give you the potion for your birthday. Its good to see it finally came into good use last night," Ikki whispered. Jinora blushed at the very thought of last night.

She noticed Bolin and Mako coming their way as well. They were staying on Air temple Island for another week before leaving for their respective jobs. "Hello masters ready for breakfast?" Bolin asked with a big smile.

Jinora smiled and nodded, but before she could take another step, she saw Ikki swiftly jump toward Bolin and whisper something in his ear as well. Jinora's stomach dropped. Of course her blabbermouth sister would tell every one of their friends about what she heard! She could just see Bolin wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Kai. Glancing upon her lover's face, she could tell Kai was having just as much fun as she was having.

Mako, noticing that he was missing something eyed down the group. "What's going on?" the stern detective inquired. Ikki just giggled and Kai was avoiding everyone's gaze, staring at the ground and Jinora followed suit.

"Well?" Mako questioned again, this time it was Bolin who supplied the answer.

"Let's just say these two are not only masters of airbending but they are also masters of love."

Being the astute detective he is, Mako was easily able to put two and two together, "Well Tenzin's definitely not going to be happy about this."

Upon those words, absolute shock ran through Kai. He chanced a glance at Jinora and saw that she was as white as a sheet. Mako just chuckled and said, "Don't worry kid, he doesn't need to find out." With that they all made their way to the food, Kai and Jinora a few steps back. He made sure no one was paying attention and looked and the girl, no _woman_, he loved. He quickly swooped down for a little, tender kiss. "Thanks for everything Jin" he says beaming at her, walking side by side with his arm around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Well there you go! Please review if you'd like. I welcome constructive criticism! This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I might continue with it.

Once again, thanks for reading and have a nice day/night!


End file.
